custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dromii
Dromii is the first island ever to be made by Mata Nui. It was made on his first planet, First BIONICLE Planet, to hold the First Matoran he had created. Mata Nui made Dromii a beautoful paradise. However, few days after the Matoran got to the island, it slowly started to sink to the Ocean of Prosperity. This was because it had been Mata Nuis first island, and he wasn't very skilled in creating in those times. He had done something wrong and the island sank. The Matoran noticed this and started moving further away from the coast but the island would sink completely, and there was no safe place for the Matoran. One night Mata Nui sent a vision to a Matoran named Hangi. He told Hangi to climb to the top of the Mountain of Life. Next day, Hangi did what Mata Nui had told him. He climbed the mountain for days, struggling to get to the top. Once there, however, it was so beautiful that he couldn't believe it. Then Mata Nui came to him and told him to save the Matoran from Dromii. He would make a large continent for them, where they could move, but it would require a lot of energy from the Great Spirit and he couldn't move the Matoran there after that. After saying this, he turned Hangi into a more powerful form of himself, which was named a Toa. Mata Nui told Hangi to move the Matoran to the new continent. He then disappeared and Hangi quickly went back, down the mountain, to the Matoran Village. There he convinced the Matoran to build boats. When they were ready, they all went off Dromii in search for the continent that the Great Spirit had promised them. While they all watched back at Dromii, they saw it sinking and sinking... until only the very top of the Mountain of Life remained above water. A few moment s later, a storm came and a star formed above them. Mata Nui had sacrificed himself and his power for a new continent, Manuin. Dromii remained underwater for a millenium. But one day Mata Nui recovered from his sacrifice and appeared to the Matoran who were, at the point, living in the Hangi Canyon on Manuin. Mata Nui gave the Matoran assignments. They did them and the last ones were to sail to Dromii. When they got to the waters where Dromii has sunk again, they saw the top of the Mountain of Life, still above water. They then connected the Stones of Balance. This told Mata Nui that the Matoran were where they were supposed to be. Mata Nui started to use his power to lift the island again. It lifted slowly, rising from the water. Huge earthquakes came everywhere as Dromii rose agsin, from the waters. Finally, when it had done rising, Mata Nui made the island livable again and the Matoran started living there again while Mata Nui went to create the BIONICLE Planet we know. Currently Dromii is a beautiful island and the First Matoran live happily there. Locations *Mountain of Life *First Matoran Village Category:First BIONICLE Category:Islands Category:Toatapio Nuva